blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Android (5e Class)
The Android A robotic soldier with a body as hard as adamantine, and a shield for an arm charges into battle, ignoring blades and bolts like they are nothing. They slam into a spellcaster, who was confident their minions could handle anything coming through, ending a battle that should've taken hours in merely seconds. A cyborg assassin, with blades coming out of their wrists like a beast, leaps over dozens and dozens of guards, breaking through an ornate glass window of a castle. They land in a table, during a banquet of a tyrant, and in less than a second, they have already slit the throat of their target. Guards pour inside, as the assassin leaps out of another window, his mission done in a shorter amount of time than it'd take a commoner to eat a sandwich. A hulking behemoth of a machine steps up onto a watchtower of a prison, during a riot. It prepares itself, spinning up a gun inside of its chest, and begins mowing down prisoners left and right with ease, until the riot is completed. Hundreds of bolts are fired in a mere minute, as all who did not flee find themselves no longer among the living. Playing an Android As an Android, you have the potential to dish out tremendous amounts of damage; but with great power comes great responsibility. A front line fighter, most of your utility comes from your high amount of hitpoints and your ability to intentionally intercept attacks, as well as abilities that either cost HP to use or require critical health to activate. In order to make the most out of your abilities, you will have to keep a tenuous balance between staying alive, and being in the red. Needless to say, your relationship with your healer will be paramount. Creating an Android Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As an Android you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Android level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Android level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Perception. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a rapier or (''b) a greatsword or (c'') a warhammer & shield * a set of artisan's tools * a simple weapon of your choice '''Table: The Android' Android Model You were constructed to be a specific type of android, with your abilities reflecting on the kind of model that you were. Choose from the Assassin, Assault, and Juggernaut Models, detailed at the bottom of this page. Constructed Body You may be living, but you are a construct. You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe, and are immune to disease. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. Unarmored Defense While you are not wearing any armor or wielding a shield, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. Steel Mind Beginning at 2nd level, due to your hardened iron mind, you gain resistance to psychic-type damage, and have advantage on saving throws against effects that would try to read your mind. Overclock Starting at 3rd level, you can overclock your systems to perform a task with more haste. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Robotic Sense At 9th level, you gain the superior vision of a construct. You have darkvision with a range of 60 feet, or your current darkvision's range increases by 60 feet. Additionally, you have blindsense with a range of 10 feet. Minor Upgrade Starting at 10th level, you choose a minor upgrade for your model to receive, to improve yourself. It was assumed that your body was slowly crafting this upgrade over time, and finished it once you gain this feature. At 15th level, you choose a second minor upgrade. You cannot take any minor upgrade a second time unless it is stated otherwise. Adamantine Plating Critical hits against you are turned into normal hits. Arcane Technology Choose 3 cantrips from any spell list-they need not be from the same one-you can use these cantrips at will. Combat Programming Choose one fighting style, from any class, that you do not currently have. You learn that fighting style. Elemental Firewall Choose one damage type that is not psychic, fire, bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing. You gain resistance to that damage type. You can change your choice at the end of a short or long rest. Expert Taskmaster Choose two of your skill proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. You may take this minor upgrade multiple times. Lightweight Plating Your base walking speed is increased by 10 feet, and you reduce falling damage by an amount equal to your android level. Powered by Steam Beginning at 13th level, your body uses the energy of steam to power itself. You gain resistance to fire-type damage, and when hit with fire-type damage, you gain temporary hit points equal to 2 times your Constitution modifier. Computational Mind Starting at 14th level, your mind has further gone into the realm of technology, allowing you to process mental threats others would not sense. You gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Universal Translator Starting at 18th level your programming allows you to understand all spoken languages. Moreover, any creature that can understand a language can understand what you say. Major Upgrade At 20th level, your body has completed your final upgrade, giving you a powerful feature to mark you differently from other androids. Choose one of the following options below. You can change this feature if you spend 2 weeks and 1000 gold pieces to change parts around yourself. Buzzsaw Blades Your body periodically produces throwable buzzsaws, which are weapons that you are proficient with. It produces 10 buzzsaws per long rest, or 5 buzzsaws per short rest. You lose proficiency with them if you change this upgrade to another one. Buzzsaws deal 2d4 slashing damage, and have the thrown (30/120) and finesse properties. Hoverboots You gain a flying (hover) speed equal to your base walking speed. You can carry one creature of your size or smaller, or 4 creatures that are 2 sizes smaller than you, while flying. Shield Amulet You produce a sparkling shield guardian amulet, and can give it to an ally. As long as you and the amulet are on the same plane of existence, the amulet's wearer and you can telepathically communicate, and you knows the distance and direction to the amulet. If you are within 60 feet of the amulet's wearer, you can use your reaction to reduce the damage from one source by half, taking the other half yourself. Assassin Model The assassin model is one that is made primarily for speed, efficiency in killing, and above all, assassination. Typically, assassin model code names will be similar to weapons or assassins, such as 8L4D3, or 2H4D0W. Additional Fighting Style Starting at 1st level, when you choose this archetype, you gain the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Wrist Blades At 1st level, you have retractable wrist blades, which are natural weapons that you are proficient with. They have the light and finesse properties, and it takes a bonus action to sheath or unsheath one or both of them (your choice). They deal 1d4 slashing damage, and the damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown by the table below. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Deathblow Starting at 7th level, when you make a wrist blade strike, you can take a -5 to your attack roll to deal an additional 10 damage. Mystic Circuitry Beginning at 7th level, your wrist blades count as magical for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance and immunity. Behind Enemy Lines Beginning at 11th level, you can use alter self at will. Additionally, you can cast invisibility an amount of times equal to your Wisdom modifier per long rest. Assassinate Starting at 17th level, when you attack and hit a creature that is surprised, it must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus). On a failed save, double the damage of your attack against the creature. If the target is reduced to 0 hit points by your attack, you may move up to your movement speed, as a bonus action. Assault Model The assault model is one similar to a walking cannon, a firearm with legs, a sentient turret, and other similar terms. They are made primarily for aggressive defense, but they also function well as siegebreaking offensive units. Typically, assault model names are reflective of their power, such as B00M-B00M or D3TR0Y3R. Additional Fighting Style Starting at 1st level, when you choose this archetype, you gain the Archery fighting style. Chest Turret At 1st level, you have a large turret inside of your chest, which you can retract or bring out as a bonus action. While it is out, your movement speed is reduced by half, and you can fire rounds from it. Rounds deal 1d4 piercing damage, and have the finesse and ranged (60/90) properties. You can fire a number of rounds per turn, as shown by the table below. Mini-Cannon Beginning at 5th level, your arm sprouts a miniature turret, on which you can place any ranged weapon you have proficiency with. While you have a weapon in your mini-cannon, you may make an attack with the weapon on your mini-cannon, as a bonus action. P.E.M Beginning at 7th level, your body craft P.E.M grenades, when you throw them 10 ft near of any enemy, they have to make a constitution saving throw (DC 8 + your Dextery modifier + your proficiency bonus), if they fail, the grenade deactivate any kind of magic for the next minute and deals 1d10 of lightning dmg,if they pass, the grenade do not deactivate magic and they receive only half the dmg. To throw the grenade you must spend your bonus action, the grenades replace whenever you take a short/long rest, the number of grenade you can have per level is shown in the table below Raptor Legs Beginning at 11th level, you have improved your legs to run faster than the average human, your velocity increase to 60 ft and while you are moving you can use your reaction to automatically dodge any oportunity attack, anyway, everyone have disadvantage if they are attacking you, while you are moving, also, you can use your bonus action to run twice distance (120 ft) Support Shotgun Beginning at 17th level, your arm sprouts a support shotgun, you can fire it(DC 8 + your Dextery modifier + your proficiency bonus) to do a d20 of piercing damage in a cone, however the damage will fall a dice every 5 ft (d20, d12, d10, etc), every time you shoot, you roll a d6 for cooldown (4 or more passes, and you can shoot again in your next turn, 3 or fails and you have to roll again in your next turn, this time, it passes with 3 or more, and so on) Juggernaut Model The juggernaut model is what most would imagine from the title-a nearly indestructible tank on legs, charging through foes like a glowing 1000 degree knife through butter. They are made to defend locations, but also work well in combat, being able to tank hits and still dish out damage. Typically, juggernaut model names sound like defensive terms, such as T4NK or 2H13LD. Additional Fighting Style Starting at 1st level, when you choose this archetype, you gain the Defense fighting style. Your Unarmored Defense from this class counts as armor for the purpose of this fighting style. Shieldbearer Additionally at 1st level, you gain proficiency with shields, and as a bonus action, you can form a shield on your arm, or put it away. You cannot be disarmed of this shield. Shield Bash Beginning at 5th level, you can attack a target with a shield you are wielding. It deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage, and you can shove the target as a bonus action after making an attack in this way. Quick-Repair Starting at 7th level, your body slowly repairs itself. All damage you take is placed into a pool called your Quick-Repair pool, to a cap equal to 3 x your level. After not taking damage for 12 seconds, you will restore hit points equal to your level each 6 seconds after the initial 12, until your pool is drained. If you are at max hit points, your pool is instead merely reduced by an amount equal to your level, instead of healing you, until it is drained. Thundering Charge At 11th level, you can usher in all of your force to charge towards a target. You can choose to enter a thundering charge as an action, and increase your speed by an amount equal to your Strength score, towards a target within range of your movement speed. When you collide with the target, they must make a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier + distance traveled in feet / 20) Dexterity saving throw, taking 1d6 bludgeoning damage per 10 feet you traveled (min 1d6) and being knocked prone on a failed save, or taking half and not being knocked prone on a successful save. If you collide with any hostile creatures on the way to your target, you must succeed in a Strength contest against them, or be forced to collide with them instead. For this contest, you gain a bonus equal to the distance traveled in feet divided by 10. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Maximum Armor Starting at 17th level, your metallic body is strong enough to deflect blows without you even trying. You reduce all bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage by an amount equal to 2 x your Strength modifier. (min 0) Why is this even a class, we already have Warforged Oncie Was Here.Category:Classesnope